ASTER CAMPUS
by HaruJJ
Summary: ASTER A DIAMONIA NO SASU, / sekolah sihir para penyihir dari klan tersendiri... klan penyihir berdarah vampire kucing... klan penyihir berdarah murni yang langka, ...
1. Chapter 1

Title : ASTER CAMPUS

Author : HaruJJ

Cast :

*Hyuuga Hinata / Hina (19)

*Uchiha Sasuke / Sasu (22)

*Uzumaki Naruto / Naru (22)

*Hyuuga Neji/ Neji(23)

*Nara Shikamaru/Shika(22)

*Yamanaka Ino/ Ino(21)

*Inuzuka Kiba/ Kiba (23)

DISCLAMIER :

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :

OOC, kesalahan Penulisan Masih Bertebaran, Review Please, Khusus Chapter 1 bahasa formal*hehhehe*,

Flame Boleh Tapi Jangan Pedes-Pedes..

Pairing :

hanya SasuHina yang lain ngontrak !

~Chapter 1~

*Magic ?*

Sebuah campus yang besar dan bergaya Inggris yang terkenal penuh dengan kekacauan dan banyak ketidakjelasan, mempunyai 27 jurusan, 458 dosen,*banyak amat* dilengkapi dengan semua fasilitas jurusan, walau begitu banyak band, penyanyi, penulis, yang lahir dari sekolah ini,

Namun, banyak isu yang mengatakan kampus ini adalah kampus yang penuh misteri dan mitos …

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang bengong dengan indahnya...

'_waaaaaaah. . .ini campus atau rumah vampire? __Apa mungkin karena di Amerika tidak ada yang seperti ini aku jadi kaget,...'_. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang tiduran di bangku taman.

"ano…per-Permisi, numpang nanya…", tanyanya agak sedikit takut mengganggu sosok yang yang ada didepannya.

"Hah?", sosok itu berbalik bertanya pada sosok yang justru sedang ingin bertanya padanya,

'_hah, ada taringnya !'_, batin si gadis manis dengan membenarkan anak rambut yang tertiup angin,.

"ano, senpai..Mahasiswa baru daftar ulang dimana ya..?",tanyanya dengan sopan pada pria berambut raven.

Namun,

"hah?! Mana aku tahu! ganggu orang tidur saja…!",

Jawab pria itu sekenanya.

"Nee, senpai,... aku kan nanya baik-baik..", sahut gadis bersurai indigo tidak terima di-cuek-in oleh pria aneh(tapi menurutnya tampan) didepannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara yang menghampiri mereka..

"Sasu, ayo kita,...", perkataan nya terputus karena melihat gadis dengan wajah memerah karna kesal disana.

"kau..?", mata menyipitnya karena gadis didepannya,..

" eh..", gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat,...

"shika-nii?", panggil gadis itu terhadap pria yang mempunyai surai bagai nanas.

" bukan 'shika-nii' hinata-chan, TAPI….", pemuda yang dipanggil shika menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum _Palsu._

"Ha'I, Shika-nii…", hinata takut-takut memandang nii-nya.

". . KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU NII-SAN KALAU KAU SUDAH PULANG DARI AMERIKA, Haaah..?", seraya membenarkan kerah baju karena sehabis meluapkan emosi nya yang sekilas meluap.

"BERISIK !Ke Laut Sana!", teriak raven.

" mendokusai,..WOYYYY ! Uchiha Sasuke No BAKA !"

BRUUUUUAAAAK !

bangku taman yang ditidurinya sedari tadi, bahkan sebelum kedua makhluk yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu ini datang pun terjatuh bersama dirinya.

"WOY, Nara Shikamaru No Yaroo ! Apa-apa'an Ini…?!", teriak pria yang dipanggil sasuke itu pada Shikamaru.

"Baka, bisa-bisa kau bersikap seperti itu pada "boneka"-ku yang sangat cute ini! Dan...", Shika Tersenyum.

Sasuke merinding, "cepat perkenalkan diri mu !", seraya tersenyum dengan tatapan Kau-Masih-Ingin-Makan-Nasi-Kan.

"AAARG, Sasu desu! Onegai!", dengan sikap yang tidak iklas dan tidur lagi.

" CHIGAU !"

DHUES!

[jitakan maut]

Sasu hanya dapat meringis ketika jitakan mendarat di kepalanya,

"ittai..! Apa lagi ?!"

Siku empat tampak menghias di-JIDAT Shikamaru.

"Ino ,disini ada banyak cherry! Cepat Kesini….", teriaknya asal.

'_sial!'_, pikirnya yang kemudian langsung bangun dan mengulurkan tangan. "Uchiha Sasuke desu!, 22th! Aka Sasu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,…", yang kemudian membungkuk 95 derajat dan dibalas dengan bungkuk ringan dari gadis indigo.

"Hyuuga Hinata, 19th, onegai…hmm, senpai Padahal dah tua tapi sama sekali tidak sopan, mana bisa punya cewe,..", ucap hinata dengan polos.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. "kau benar, hinata-chan…", dengan nada yang sedikit agak mengejek.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari hinata,

"memangnya apa urusanmu? cih! Cewek seperti mu, hanya laki-laki bego yang mau jadi kekasihmu !",

Sasuke pun pergi dengan kesal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh clan hyuuga dan nara yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kompak. ^^V

Tiba-tiba...

"yooooooooo!"

Hinata agak terkejut melihat cowo bertato segitiga dibawah matanya yang menghampiri mereka,

"eh,shika-nii, apa itu orang indian ?".

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, " itu tato special, hinata,.."

"Inuzuka Kiba/Kiba, 23th". Kiba tersenyum.

"oh, begitu..hy, how are you?", Hinata mencoba menyapa (koq pake bahasa asing).

"OH, I'm FINe!", jawab kiba sekenanya.

Hinata agak gugup memperkenalkan dirinya, "Ano, hyuuga Hinata,19 thn,"

Kiba hanya tersenyum, "ha'i, ha'i, yoroshiku nee..^^"

"eeeeh? Dia bicara bahasa jepang…?!". Jawab hinata dengan imut + lega.

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya dapat Ber-Sweatdrop ria.

DOEEENG !

Setelah daftar ulang….

"arigatou nee, karena sudah menemaniku shika-nii, inuzuka-san", Hinata tersenyum bahagia*gga tau bahagia kenapa==*.

"what,? Inuzuka?Are U kidding Me.. don't call me like that please,..! call me kiba..ok".

'_sok bule'_, batin shikamaru.

"eh, ok!...shika-nii... itu, Lihat ! Sasu-nii, tapi, ... dengan siapa..?", bingung melihat gadis blonde yang menempel begitu erat dan pemuda berambut pirang.

"oh, itu Yamanaka Ino, 21th, nah.. lalu cowok yang satunya itu Uzumaki Naruto/Naru,23th….…", jelas kiba pada partner barunya.

"ano.., sebenarnya NICKname kalian itu untuk apa?", Tanya hinata dengan wajah polos yang sejenak membuat kedua orang itu geram.

"U R Dunno ? Kamu Tidak tahu ?", dengan sweatdrop besar terpajang jelas disudut dahinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "sa-sama sekali tidak..".

Akhirnya Shika Menyerah,

"sebenarnya siapa yang memasukkan mu ke kampus ini?", (jawabannya jelas ayah hinata dong!). "kampus kita menggunakan Nickname sebagai pengganti nama asli. kepala sekolah kita terlalu malas untuk membaca nama asli kita, ...".

Hatchuu !

Dibelahan dunia sana wanita blonde berkuncir 2 bersin dengan indahnya, sedangkan wanita berambut hitam disampingnya yang sedang memeluk babi pink hanya sweatdrop melihat bersin yang menurutnya sangat tidak elit.

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan shikamaru,

"owgh.. aneh juga kepala sekolahnya, aneh...".

"nee hinata, siapa nama nickname mu?", tanya seseorang yang selalu menguap/

hinata tersenyum,

"tidak tahu."

Shikamaru mulai emosi, "anak ini...! jangan tersenyum, sekarang buka amplop mu,..".

"ha'i…". Hinata membuka amplop.

*Hina*

"Hina,..? mana 'ta' nya…?", Tanyanya polos.

"hey, namanya juga NICKname, itu hanya nama kita yang dibuat pendek…", tegas kiba.

Shikamaru teringat bahwa dia belum bertanya sesuatu yang penting,

"kau Masuk Jurusan mana..?"

"hmmmm, Entertainment,...", jawab hinata seraya membuat pose berpikir,

"ayah menyuruhku mengambil jurusan itu".

Nara hanya tersenyum karena _"boneka"_-nya itu mengambil jurusan yang tak akan membuat khawatir, "sama dong,,..!", tambahnya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, "hah,? Tapi, bukankah nii-san senior?…"

Shikamaru dan Kiba menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"tapi, kalian begitu akrab, masa juga mahasiswa baru..".

Shikamaru dan kiba tersenyum tipis.

"belum tentu loh…hahhaha, kami teman dari kecil kok, tapi, Setelah hinata ke amerika jadi tidak mengenalku, dan sekarang kami membuat genk lho,..", kiba tersenyum puas dengan penjelasannya.

"hemmmh… jadi begitu , . . ".

"Juga karena kami sudah janjian masuk kuliah bareng, so Call us MAGIC..!".

Tukas Kiba lebih Nggak jelas yang disambut oleh shika yang sudah berpose sok ganteng,

"that's right...".

"hah?", hinata sweatdrop, 'Shika-nii stres'.*author di-kunai*.

Back to story.

"Shika-nii,... kapan kita mulai belajar,..?"

"hahhaha, kami juga tidak tahu,..!"

Dirumah…

Hinata merenung, 'ayah, sebenarnya kenapa aku disuruh berkuliah di tempat seperti itu?'

Tak lama…

Tok tok tok tok..

Terlihat seorang Maid yang sedang membuka pintu, seperti biasa dengan baju maid berwarna putih, ungu, dan ungu muda menghias maid itu,

"nona, Neji-sama datang…"

"bagaimana? ada kabar dari Ayah Dan Ibu,..?"

"Kenapa nii-san selalu membahas ayah dan ibu yang sudah melupakan kita !"

Sentak hinata menahan emosi.

"hey, kau makin galak ya..aku hanya mau mengingatkan jika begini terus perusahaan paman bisa terancam bangkrut.. hina,...dikampus kau harus bisa mendapatkan jati dirimu..".

"Dasar Kepribadian ganda Berisik".

Besoknya di kampus...

Hina terlihat termenung di taman...

Tak lama Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasu, Ino, & Naru menghampiri nya...

"what happen with u little girl..?" (kiba sok bule).

"ano..siapa gadis ini?", tanya ino seraya tersenyum kepada Hina.

"ah! Hyuuga Hinata, 19th..yo- Yoroshiku nee..."

"heeeeeee, kau lagi! cewek tidak sopan kemarin !", dengus sasuke.

"aku ingin bertanya : kenapa kau tak galak lagi?", ejek sasuke.

"hehehehe…walaupun sepertinya sok kenal..tapi, sepertinya kamu sedang sedih...", ujar pria berambut kuning dengar cengiran khas diwajahnya.

Hinata menjawab dengan jawaban yang memusingkan,

" aku sedih pun tak bisa, makin dipikirkan, untuk apa di pikirkan, hmmm=3, aku sedang malas berpikir,tapi kenapa malah terus terpikir,,,". beralih pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"hey...Hina kenapa ?", sasuke heran pada perubahan sikap hinata.

"kenapa lagi anak itu...?". kiba menyahut tak kalah heran.

"saat aku ejek, anak itu pun tak marah...". tambah sasuke sambil berpikir.

"sasu...". ino meremas kerah baju menahan sesuatu.

"kenapa, ino? Kau... jangan -jangan... Mau Lagi?", ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sasu.

"woy, aku duluan ya..". beralih pergi bersama ino.

"Kalian...kaliaaaan... kalian ngapain, sih...?", ucap kiba merona.

"Mikir apa kau kiba !? MESUM !", teriak sasuke.

"Iya, kalian mesum.. " . Shika sukses mendapat deathglare dari keduanya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

*ngapain juga takut noh si shika, author nya aneh nih*

Naru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku mau keliling sebentar, ...".

Saat sedang berkeliling sambil bercanda tanpa disengaja Shika, Kiba, dan Naru mendengar tangisan...

Tangisan seorang wanita dari arah sanggar, tangisan yang begitu memilukan...

"suara ini...ini...apakah mungkin..?", naru bergidik mendengar tangisan yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

"HANTU WANITA!", tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi kiba dan Shika berlari meninggalkan naru yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya.

"hey, tunggu...", naru menghentikan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara HP yang berbunyi, 'HP-ku bunyi ya,..tunggu sebentar, hantu mana mungkin membawa HP'.

Naru membawa sapu yang entah darimana asalnya, mencoba mencari arah suara, dan tanpa disengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hinata di telpon, saat itulah Naru menyadari bahwa tujuan Hinata kuliah adalah perintah dari Ayahnya, hiashi. Untuk menghindari berita yg tidak baik di perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga...

"ayah, sebenarnya apa maksud ayah? Aku di daftarkan ke sekolah yang aneh seperti ini.."

"..."  
"sembunyi ? sembunyi dari apa ?"  
"...".

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari mata indigo-nya,  
"apa...? bangkrut?", mata hinata terbelalak, ia terduduk, mematikan telpon genggamnya.

'bangkrut?', naru semakin penasaran dengan gadis didepannya.

Hinata menutup telponnya dan lanjut dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda, "hiks~".

Naru menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan langsung menyapa Hina...

"Ano,.. Gomen ...hmmmm, Ano,.. jangan marah nee, tapi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar mu menangis, jadi..."

"Perasaan mu saja! Aku tidak menangis..mana mungkin!".sanggah hinata sebelum naru menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil menghapus air mata.

'ehh, anak iini~', naru sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan yang bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang dia lihat. "tapi, aku tadi jelas-jelas melihatmu sedang ...".

"Tidak,..itu hanya perasaan mu saja!". tegas hinata.

Disanggah 1x bukan masalah untuk naru tapi, 2x ! hal itu membuat urat nadi naruto sukses muncul dengan indah didahinya.

"Pembohong..", ingin beralih pergi karena kesal tapi, sesuatu mengganjal hatinya dan mendekati hina yg memunggunginya.

Naru mengusap kepala hina yang terus terisak, "berbohonglah, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik,..".

Akhirnya naru tersenyum lembut dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hinata agar dia sedikit tenang.

"Uzumaki-san"

"call me Naru..^^a", naru membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"eh...iya.. Naruto-kun, bisa menemani ku sebentar ?", ucap hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah merona karena melihat senyum manis naru.

"yah, kalau memang kau membutuhkan teman untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah mu, untuk apa bersikap seolah-olah tak butuh,..kau aneh, hinata -chan", naruto mensejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah hinata sambil menepuk pucuk kepala hinata dan kembali tersenyum.

Hina kembali menangis..

Naru bingung karena hinata kembali menangis. Naru ingin mencoba menghibur Hina dengan cara menyanyi..

Mendengar Naru menyanyikan lagu riang,...

Karena merasa terhibur, akhirnya Hina juga mengiringi Naru..

Naru berdebar melihat Hina, kemudian Naru mengarahkan cincin yang melingkar dikelingking-kanannya ke arah bibirnya dan...

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA,**

**EUKARISTIA NO NARU,**

_..._

_Bunga yang Bermekaran karena hujan, Aq minta Hadirlah menemani Kami disini,.._

Kats!

Tiba-tiba ruangan sanggar dihujani dengan bunga yang entah darimana asal nya,..

"hmmm...ini hadiah dariku karena ternyata suara mu bagus,.."

"biasa aja...sulapmu ok juga,..", hinata mulai tersenyum karena melihat 'sulap' dari naru.

"aku baik-baik saja, naruto-kun. Balik sana.., mungkin aku sudah baikan",senyum menghias wajah polos hinata.

Naru sweatdrop, dia bingung mendengar ucapan hinata ,"Eh,! Sulap kau bilang,...?!".

"Ha'i, aku senang dengan sulap mu, aku belum pernah melihat sulap yang seperti itu,..tiba-tiba muncul portal dan keluar hujan bunga,..seperti sihir!"

'eeeeeeeeeh, ada apa dengan anak ini!', pikirnya dalam hati.

"aku ingin bertanya, hinata-chan,... Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau itu benar-benar sihir,...". tanya naru sambil menggenyitkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil,"haha...tak mungkin naruto-kun,... tak ada yang namanya sihir, kan...".

'ternyata begitu,'

"hah... baiklah, ayo, ke kelas ! hinata-chan.. "

Dikelas Kiba panik ala bencong pertigaan *author dilempar krencengan*.

"Naru, R U ok?", sambil memeluk Naru dan menempelkan pipinya, "Thanks God o !"

"Menjauuuh ! Aku tidak mau dipeluk Laki-laki sepertimu ! ", teriak naruto sambil mendorong pipi kib ayang daritadi menempel.

"aku pikir kau dimakan hantu menyesal kau baik-baik saja."

DHUEEEEEEEEEES.

Kiba merosot lemas tak berdaya dengan benjol besar tingkat 4 di kepalanya.

*author minta bayangin sendiri apa yang dilakuin ma naru yah...nyuahahaha,*

"merepotkan saja!", Ucap Shika memijit pelipisnya melihat pertumpahkan darah yang dilakukan naruto.

"kalian selalu saja berisik,..!"

Ucap raven yang sudah mengeluarkan siku empat 3buah! *bayangkan 3 buah*.

Waktu pelajaran, Naru terus-terusan melihat kearah Hinata yang terkejut dengan pelajaran di kelas mereka,...

TERNYATA MEREKA BELAJAR TENTANG SIHIR !

"hah,...!" apa2an ini,...?! aku kuliah jurusan entertainment kan?!", Hinata panik luar biasa saat guru yang ada dihadapannya menjelaskan tetek-bengek tentang sihir. Hampir saja roh nya meninggalkan tubuhnya, namun, untungnya itu tidak terjadi karena mengingat fic ini dalam tahap pembuatan.

Naru hanya bisa mendengus lucu karna melihat tingkah hinata yang ternyata dia memang tak tahu apa-apa,… a.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
.

. 

Oya, like Page Dibawah ya,, Add aku Juga, hehehe...

Facebook : harujaejoong  (Cua HongLing)

Facebook Asossiation : Japanese Project Community Dumai

.

.  
Review N Review \\^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : ASTER CAMPUS

Author : HaruJJ

Kayakanya pairing aslinya belum keliatan yah..  
hehehe,,,

DISCLAMIER : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, kesalahan Penulisan Masih Bertebaran, Review Please, Flame Boleh Tapi Jangan Pedes-Pedes..

Pairing : hanya SasuHina yang lain ngontrak !

~Chapter 2~

* I'm a Witch ?*

Di waktu istirahat...

"pelajaran apa tadi,...?! apa mungkin ? jangan-jangan yang disanggar itu .. naru juga,..?",

Sedangkan naru yang dari tadi memakan makan siangnya hanya mengangguk. ",..eehhh...".kekagetan hinata semakin menjadi dengan munculnya sweatdrop segede buah mangga.

"eh,..? kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir? Tp, jika kau diterima di sekolah ini berarti kau memang keturunan penyihir, apa kau tak tahu kalau kau seorang penyihir,...? ", tanya shikamaru agak sedikit bingung dengan sikap hina yang agak sedikit tidak wajar.

"kasus ini...ah~hinata...apakah kamu dimasukan ke kampus ini sedangkan kamu tak tahu ayah & ibu kamu kemana,.."

Tanya Kiba.

"ha?"

"jika jawabannya iya, maka kamu termasuk keturununan penyihir "EUKARISTIA", jelas naruto sambil mencomot snack milik kiba.

"Eukari- apa,..?", hinata menatap horor.

"Eukaristia, Keturunan penyihir Murni, dari penyihir kelas atas,..", sasuke menjelaskan lebih detail sambil melakukan apa yang naruto lakukan.

{pasti reader bertanya bagaimana bisa cewek polos seperti ini keturunan eukaristia ? begitu juga dengan 4 orang ini.}

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan keduanya sambil melakukan apa yang naruto dan sasuke lakukan, "kebanyakan mereka menghilang setelah anak mereka dimasukkan kesekolah ini, ada yang mengatakan mereka dalam pengejaran sehingga anak mereka di-titip-kan di sekolah ini agar mempelajari sihir dan mencari mereka kembali.".

"bisakah kalian berhenti memakan bagian ku, HAH ?!", pekik kiba ditengah ketengangan hinata.

"apa? Mereka menghilang? Kemana ?"

"hanya penyihir itu sendiri yang tau,..", tambah ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"bagaimana mungkin aku termasuk penyihir sedangkan aku tidak tahu kalau keluarga ku penyihir,..."

Suara Hinata mencicit. Sulit mempercayai ucapan mereka. Sihir ? apa benar-benar sihir itu ada,..?

"baiklah, daripada kamu tambah bingung, akan aku jelaskan,...", shikamaru menatap hinata meminta persetujuan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Pertama...

EUKARISTIA, golongan penyihir murni yang menggunakan Cincin atau kalung dan berbagai accessoris dan hewan yang mereka inginkan sebagai Aster Media penyalur sihir yang mereka miliki,contohnya:  
naru dan sasu."

"hehe, ini aster-ku",menunjuk cincin di kelingking kanan.

Sedangkan sasu hanya mempelihatkan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan kanan nya.

"EISTER, golongan penyihir murni yang menggunakan tongkat sebagai aster mereka, golongan ini biasanya berasal dari penyihir EUKARISTIA yang berbuat kesalahan sehingga di turunkan ke level yang lebih rendah, namun tidak semua yang melakukan kesalahan bisa juga karena nenek moyang mereka yang melanggar peraturan, Contohnya Ino."

Hinata mengangguk,

"ELBONIA, golongan penyihir campuran yang sengaja di masukkan oleh orang tua mereka agar keturunan mereka tidak terputus, menggunakan kartu sebagai Aster mereka, mempunyai kecepatan dalam berfikir".

"contohnya shikamaru !", pekik naruto yang sukses mendapatkan benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"ELBORTIA, golongan penyihir yang memang tak ada hubungan dengan penyihir, biasanya karena mereka tiba-tiba tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam campus aster dan tidak takut terhadap semua hal-hal aneh di dalamnya, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa, kadang level mereka bisa naik ketingkat ELBONIA jika mereka memang berbakat, hanya menggunakan Pandangan di semua sihirnya,contohnya Kiba".

"semua golongan penyihir diatas dapat mengubah perubahan wujud menjadi hewan, ada juga keluarga penyihir yang seperti vampire tapi, tidak meminum darah. namun, mereka meminum jus ceri sebagai penggantinya, namun, ada saatnya mereka memang harus meminum darah sungguhan, bukan darah manusia tentunya (hah?)".

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"banyak yang mengatakan sihir itu hanya bualan semata dan bukan kenyataan,..sebenarnya memang kami(para penyihir) yang bilang begitu karena jika semua orang mengetahui tentang sihir, dunia ini bisa saja hancur,...karena itu di gerbang sekolah kita dibuat patung Evangel,...", jelas kiba menambahkan.

"patung Evangel,..?", hinata menggaruk kepalanya.

"iya, patung malaikat dengan wujud iblis,..penjaga portal antara pengguna sihir, dan dunia biasa,...manusia dengan bakat sihir bisa melihat wujudnya dan tertarik masuk kampus ini,...seperti golongan ELBORTIA,...tapi, jika mereka hanya manusia, patung Evangel tidak ada menampakkan wujudnya".

"apa ini sebernarnya?!", hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri 'IBU? AYAH? Sebenar nya Apa yg sedang mereka lakukan ?'.

Saat Hinata ingin pulang kerumah...

Tiba-tiba dia melihat Sasu dan Ino jalan menuju belakang sekolah, entah apa yang merasuki hinata hihgga dia begitu penasaran,jadi kemudian ia mengikuti Sasu dan Ino.

Ternyata sampai dibelakang sekolah,..

Sasu mengangkat pergelangan tangan dan...

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA,**

**EUKARISTIA NO SASU,**

_..._

_Buah termanis berwarna merah, dapat mngggantikan dahaga seekor kucing liar,..._

_Hentikan lah dahaga seekor anak kucing ini,..._

Setelah itu tak lama Hinata melihat begitu banyak ceri yang keluar dari sebuah portal yang bersinar keemasan yang berada diatas sasuke dan Ino. 'banyak sekali..', batin hinata yang kemudian merasakan ada angin yang menerpa anak rambutnya.

BATS!

Tiba-tiba Ino sudah ada di depan nya dengan mata seekor kucing berwarna merah dan ... taring !

"Waaaaaaa! Kaget aq !"

"hey! Ino! Berhenti,!..beri salam,..", teriak pria berambut raven.

"selamat siang,hmmmm, Cherry,..?"

"selamat siang juga,..ch, ch, cher, cherry,kenapa...?"

"nee, ino...sedang Apa Kau lakukan ? Cherry nya disini,.."

"cherry,!", ino yang merasa haus hanya beralih dan menuju cherry nya yang berada didekat Sasuke.

Hinata yang masih bingung dengan kejadian didepannya, sontak bertanya…

"ada apa dengan Ino,...?".

"Ino, adalah Eister Keturunan Vampir Kucing,dia baru saja belajar untuk melepas darah, dan buah ceri ini sebagai pengganti nya, itu sebab nya aku selalu berada dsampingnya, yang lain hanya mengetahui dia sudah mampu mengendalikan diri nya, ok, rahasiakan ini. Ino Kau sudah puas?".

'HUH ! menyuruh orang seenaknya', dasar rambut pantat ayam,

"apa imbalan nya,..?", hinata terkejut karena dia keceplosan akibat kekesalannya pada uchiha ini.

"kau ingin aku yang menghisap habis darahmu,...". sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata dan menatapnya.

Hinata yang sadar posisi nya dalam bahaya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"itu...taring mu kluar,..hehhe…^^,a."

Sasu yang sadar hinata sedang panik hanya tersenyum, "dasar,!", sambil mengusap kepala Hinata. "Untuk apa kau sok galak,…menyusahkan saja !", dan pergi bersama Ino.

Hinata merasa wajahnya panas, 'ahh..? Dy tersenyum,...?', "apaan sih? Das-dasar pantat ayam, Aq lapar..", cicitnya namun mustahil sasuke mendengarnya. Hinata pun berlari menuju kearah dia seharusnya pulang.

Dirumah...

Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar kakak nya...

"nii-san, aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini,...sihir, kucing vampir, EUKARISTIA, EISTER, ELBONIA, ELBORTIA,..APA-APAAN ITU, NII-SAN?!", tanya hinata manja dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Neji hanya terdiam, dan kemudian , "Hi..na...keluar...arrrkh,, seb,...eng..ntar...hhhhh".

"Nii-san,..ada...apa..?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggg !"

Neji yang tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan membuat hinata cemas.

"Ni-nii-san..!"

"eeeeh ?", hinata semakin terkejut karena semakin lama rambut neji semakin panjang dari sebelumnya.

"haahahahaha! Terlambat, Hina...".

Betapa terkejutnya hinata saat neji berbalik, "NII-SAAANNN !".

Bagaimana hinata tidak terkejut, sekarang hinata melihat kakaknya yang menjadi aneh, mata nya berubah menjadi biru terang bersinar, rambut nya memanjang, kuku-kuku nya memanjang, telinganya menjadi tajam dan dipenuhi oleh tindikan,..

"aw..Nii-san? Hahaha... Sayang aku bukan lah kakak mu,..aku hanya lah peliharaan ayah mu yang sengaja di letakkan di tubuh kakak mu,..",

Neji atau entah apalah itu melihat keluar, melihat malam yang dihiasi bulan dengan bentuk lingkaran penuh yang cantik, "wah, bulan purnama yang sangat cantik,.. seperti **"adik ku"**,.."

KATS!

"eh.?"

Hinata kembali dikagetkan, karena tiba-tiba Neji ada di belakang nya dan memeluk nya,

"apa yang kau lakukan, makhluk jadi-jadian,...! mana Nii-san ku ?"

"makhluk jadi-jadian,.? Nee, Hinata -chan...Sasori desu, aster milik kakak mu,..". makhluk yang merasuki neji dan mengaku bernama Sasori menyentuh pipi hinata yang mulai bergetar, mengusapnya, dan mulai meremas kedua pipi hinata dengan gemas, mendekatkan wajah 'Neji', ke wajah Hinata. Wajah hinata semakin memerah

'hah, bagaimana ini, aku takut,.. kalau saja sekarang aku bisa memakai sihir seperti sasu dan naru'.

Tak lama terdengar,...

...

**ASTER ****GAARA**** EUKARISTIA NO HINA**

...

KAATS!

Kemudian muncul sesosok cowok dengan rambut merah, di hadapan mereka berdua,..

"hmmmmh=3,...Sasori, kebiasaan mu menyusahkan orang lain,..."

"eh?", hinata bingung darimana datangnya makhluk yang satu lagi ini.

"aku Gaara,...peliharaan ibu mu yang diletakkan di dalam tubuhmu,..".

"hah,?...anu... tolong minta dia lepaskan pelukannya,,.."

"tenang saja, walaupun dia Mesum, dia bukan aster yang jahat, dia hanya suka memeluk cewek cantik, itu lah alasan yang membuat Neji tak mau keluar rumah di saat bulan purnama, peliharaan yang satu ini tak pernah menyadari kalau tuannya adalah lelaki yg normal bukan mesum, kalau sudah seperti itu, bisa jadi tuan-nya dianggap mesum,..ya kan?!", melirik ke arah hinata dan memberikan nasi kepal yang darimana asalnya kepada hinata.

Hinata yang agak takut hanya menerima kebaikan sang aster, "ah,hmmm, Terima kasih,..tapi, hubungan nya dengan nasi kepal apa?".

Gaara tersenyum, " aku tahu kamu lapar ^^!"

Sambil memakan nasi kepal yang di berikan Gaara,

"ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tau kemana sebenarnya, ayah dan ibu pergi...?"

Gaara dan Sasori hanya saling tatap,

"untuk hal itu sendiri kami belum bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu, Hina..."

.

.

.

.

Besok nya dikantin,...

"hah..=3", menghela nafas dengan pasrah, bingung, penat, capek, aneh, dicampur aduk jadi satu trus diminum 3x sehari,*pletak !* becanda*

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, andai saja sekarang ada sasu/ naru, tapi... ada baiknya aku coba. Pertama, nama skolah, kemudian golongan penyihir diikuti dengan nickname, untuk memanggil special aster , nama aster nya baru nama pemiliknya,..."

...

ASTER A DIAMONIA EUKARISTIA, HI~NA?

[kok ada tanda Tanya nya]

...

AS~TER ADIA MONIA EUKA~RISTIA HINA!

[nada nya berantakan]

"tak terjadi apa-apa,… "

Ino yang memperhatikan Hinata dari tadi akhirnya menyerah dan menghampiri Hinata, "sepertinya kau sedang bingung,.. kenapa?"

"hah? Ino, kapan kau datang ?anoo... aku bingung bagaimana menggunakan sihir dengan benar,...".

Hinata menunduk dan mengurucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"hmmh..=3,", Ino Mengarahkan tangan kosong nya keatas dan perlahan muncul tongkat dengan permata yang sangat indah.

...

_**ASTER A DIAMONIA,**_

_**EISTER NO INO,**_

_**CALE PARSONIA EUKARISTIA NO SASU, **_

_**AX EUKARISTIA NO NARU,**_

…

Tak lama kalimat itu d ucapkan sasuke dan naruto keluar atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh dari portal diatas Ino,….

BRUAK !

"addddddddoh,...pinggang qu patah,..", sasuke sweatdrop setelah melihat siapa yang telah melafalkan mantera itu.

"woy, Temeee... berdiri dong,.. bias-bisa gepeng aku nih,..."

"Ino , lagi-lagi kau menggunakan mantra pemanggil,..."

Naruto yang sedang membersihkan baju nya, pun ikut bertanya, "ada apa,..?".

Kemudian dengan susah payah ino menceritakan semuanya.

"oooowgh, mana astermu,...?", tanya naruto dan sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"aster,..?", tanya hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasu sweatdrop, "jangan bilang..."

Naru ikutan sweatdrop, "kalau kau tak tau..."

Hinata yang melihat 2 teman nya sweatdrop juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop,*yay, jadi sweatdrop pangkat 3*.

"hehe,...? seperti nya aku memang tidak tahu^^a."

"nee,hinata-chan..seperti yang kau lihat aster ku adalah cincin ini,...", cengir naruto menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"hn. aku menggunakan gelang ku,.." sasuke menunjukkan gelangnya.

Hinata memandang Ino Horror, ino hanya menunjukkan tongkatnya sebagai jawaban,..

"aku dengan kartu,...", ucap Shikamaru yang muncul tiba-tiba..

"aku cukup dengan pandangan ku,...", sambung kiba yang muncul dari belakang shikamaru.

"aku sudah tau... lagipula darimana kalian muncul,...?!", hinata geram karena merasa diejek secara beramai-ramai. Shika dan kiba hanya tertawa ringan melihat wajah hinata yang memerah,

"lalu aku,..?"

"coba lihat cincin mu,...hmmm, tak ada simbolnya,...", seraya membolak-balikkan tangan hinata.

"gelangmu, aura nya biasa aja...", tambah sasuke.

"coba pikirkan sebuah tongkat,..."

"coba gunakan kartu ku,..."

"coba lempar Sasuke dengan tatapan mu,.!"

Semua melihat kearah Kiba,...

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"maksud ku, lemparkan batu itu dengan tatapan mu,...", kiba meralat ucapannya karena merasa jika ia tidak meralat ucapannya ia tidak akan melihat matahari besok.

Semua upaya dicoba namun hasilnya nihil,...

"bagaimana ini..."

"haaaaaaaaaaaah,...~", hinata mulai putus asa,

"Oh ya,..." mengambil kalung yang tersimpan di dalam bajunya mendekatkan ke bibir nya dan….

...

_**ASTER **__**GAARA**__** EUKARISTIA**__** NO**__** HINA..**_

….

Semua mata tertuju kepada hina,  
.

.

.  
Sebenarnya apakah yang Terjadi...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

Lebih pendek dari yang kemarin karena chapter ini dibuat didalam kondisi yang agak memusingkan, disaat ada pesenan buat njahit yukata, hakama, disaat yg bersamaan juga lagi buat laporan maaagaaang,, huaaaah, dan bentar lagi ujian level yon-kyu!

Tapi, Haru senang karena kalian sudah mau membaca Fic Ini,  
arigatou...

R N'R 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : ASTER CAMPUS

Author : HaruJJ

OK,!  
i'm Back.. karena chapter kemarin dibuat agak pendek,,  
maka kali ini chaptger na lebih panjang dari ukuran normal..

oya, buat yang udah revieew luph u pul !  
TT_TT  
aku terharu karena sempet berpikir kek na gak bakal ada yg suka...  
YAYYYY !

DISCLAMIER : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, kesalahan Penulisan Masih Bertebaran, Disini juga ada OC Review Please, Flame Boleh Tapi Jangan Pedes-Pedes..

Pairing : hanya SasuHina yang lain ngontrak !

~Chapter 3~

*A Wish*

Semua upaya dicoba namun hasilnya nihil,...

"bagaimana ini..."

"haaaaaaaaaaaah,...~", hinata mulai putus asa,

"Oh ya,...", hinata mengambil kalung yang tersimpan di dalam bajunya mendekatkan ke bibir nya dan….

...

_**ASTER **__**GAARA**__** EUKARISTIA HINA**_

….

Yang lain melihat kearah Hina...

Karena saat hina mengucapkan mantra itu tiba-tiba ada seongok cowok muncul di hadapan nya,...

"ada apa memanggil ku, hina-sama...?"

"aku ingin bertanya, apakah aku tidak mempunyai aster ?", dengan polos.

"hah?", Gaara yang sudah terpanggil mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu langsung kehilangan nyawanya*Pletak!*

Yang lain hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan hina dengan serentak nan syahdu sambil menunjuk ke arah yugoo Yang sedang sweetdrop segede akamaru:

"DIA ASTERMU BODOOOOOH,..!

Sasu hanya bisa lemas,"astaga, bodoh nya sudah tingkat tinggi, sudah tak tertolong,….=.=a"

Naru hanya termenung dan melihat Gaara,"hmmm, kau mempunyai aster berwujud yang seperti ini,...? nee, sasu.. ini aneh bukan..."

"iya juga, untuk ukuran otak seperti mu lumayan kau bisa menyadarinya,"

"**ASTER A DIAMONIA ...**"

"tapi, bagaimana mungkin aster bisa berbentuk seperti ini,...apa mungkin...?",lanjut sasu agak menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Hinata, kau yakin tak tau dimana orang tua mu,...", Shika bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk dan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, "memang nya kenapa?"

"Hinata, kau bukan penyihir sembarangan, kau adalah GOLDEUSKARISTIA, penyihir tingkat teratas yang langka,...", sahut ino dramatis.

"hah?"

{pantas bau tubuh nya berbeda}" sasu hanya dapat berpikir dalam hati, "penyihir ini dikabarkan sudah musnah karena termakan kekuatan aster mereka yang tidak diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya ,..."

Gaara pun melanjutkan ucapan sasu, "itu benar, jangan sampai banyak orang tau tentang hal ini,.. ..dan sampai kau manguasai sihir, jika tidak orang tua mu tidak akan kembali,...", Gaara pun menghilang dengan butiran cahaya masuk kedalam kalung hinata.

Besoknya

Seongok manusia dengan rambut indigo, terlihat sedang jungkir balik gak jelas #taboked,

"huuuuuuuuuuh! Aq bosan,...", sambil clingak-clinguk melihat-lihat.

Naru, Shika, dan Kiba menghampirinya,...

"lihat ! ada anak anjing indigo...".

Kiba pun sukses melesat terbang sampai kebulan dengan indahnya akibat tinju hinata,

"nee, Hina...knapa kau sendirian, Mana sasuke,..?", sapa naru seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari,...", sahut shika seraya menolong kiba yang sudah tepar akibat perbuatan hinata.

"TEMAN_TEMAN! huh, GAWAT...!"

Teriak Ino yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa,...

"wah, rajin amat lari-lari, ada apa..?", ujar kiba.

"Ino, mana sasu,..?", tanya hinata dengan agak Girang. Sejak kejadian Hinata memergoki sasuke bersama Ino, hinata menjadi sering ingin bermain bersama sasuke.

Shika sweatdrop,{ehh,? Kenapa jadi semangat gitu,...}.

Hinata yang sadar sweatdrop—nya shika heran,

"kenapa ? memang nya tak boleh,..? belakangan ini dia jarang terlihat,.,..[padahal sering]"

"huh~berlebihan tau,...~!"

"naru, jangan sirik!", sahut hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ino tertegun melihat itu, "hina,..."

JIKA MATAMU MULAI MENCARI SOSOK SESEORANG, TANPA KAMU SADARI KEBIASAAN ITU TERUS-MENERUS KAMU LAKUKAN, HARIMU TERASA KOSONG TANPA MELIHAT SOSOK DIRI NYA, MAKA DAPAT DIPASTIKAN KAMU SUDAH MULAI JATUH CINTA..."

Menyadari kalimat dari ino hinata kembali tersipu, "eeeeeeeeeeh,! Lupakan aku pernah menanyakan sasu,..." =,=a

Ino tersentak, "eh,...iya, aku baru ingat,.. sasu,.. sasu,.. gawat,..sasu Keluar Jalur !"

Hinata sweatdrop, "keluar jalur? Dia tersesat ?"

Naru tersentak kaget dengan raut wajah yang berubah cemas...

"bukan, hinata, dia tidak tersesat, tapi, dia memang "keluar jalur",..."

"Gzzzz,... Ada apa lagi dengan nya?", geram shika seraya mengaruk kepalanya.

"Ayoooooo,! Kiba, kau pergi ke Patung Evangel, Tutup portal agar dia tidak kluar dari jangkauan sekolah,.."

Dan Semua nya berlari mengikuti Ino, kecuali Kiba..

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya hinata yang mungkin memang kurang mengerti dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

"tadi waktu kami mau ke kampus tiba-tiba ada anak-anak iseng yang menjerat seekor kucing, kemudian sasu marah dan mengusir anak-anak itu, kucing yang ketakutan itu pun lari ketengah jalan, sasu ingin menolong kucing itu. Tapi, sasu tertabrak, dan tanpa disengaja darah sasu mengalir ke mulutnya sendiri,..."

Jelas ino pada yg lain.

"apa..?gawat,...!", tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sekarang shika yang mempunyai ketenangan luar biasa pun menjadi panik.

Hinata menggeryitkan alisnya, "kenapa,..? itu kan darahnya sendiri,...".

"hina, perlu kau ketahui sasu adalah vampire kucing, walaupun sasu pandai dalam mengendalikan instingnya terhadap darah tapi dia tetap saja Vampire,...dia bisa saja hilang kendali walaupun oleh darah nya sendiri..."

Naru menjawab semua kebingungan hinata.

SRIIINK!

Shika melihat keatas, "portal nya siap,...! INO !."

Ino mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA,**

**EISTER ****NO INO****,**

**CALE PERSONIA EBORTIA**** NO****KIBA****,**

**AX EUKARISTIA ****SASU**

…..

BRUAK !

Shika yang sedang berlari tertimpa kiba tapi, dengan sigap dia langsung berdiri, "woy, naru..."

"waw, gak sakit?"

"awh, dikit,...", seraya mengelus jidatnya.

"mana sin,...? apakah sudah keluar portal lagi,...".

Naru terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba sasu menghilang dari portal yang telah disiapkan,"tidak mungkin, tapi, apa benar-benar mungkin,...hmmmm, memang gak mungkin aja deh.."(meyakinkan diri sndiri?).

"itu,...!", hinata menunjuk ke atas gerbang sekolah,

"Sasu apa benar itu kau,,,,,,,gzzzzz, oi, shika, apa ...apa kita terlambat?"

Kiba memperlihatkan mata yg berubah menjadi hijau.

Melihat Sasu dengan taring dan mata yang merah,...

Dan dengan kuku yang sudah memanjang,..

Senyum tipis melintas diwajahnya yang tampan.

"hooo...ramai sekali,...ada acara apa nih hmmm,.. nee- chan?", memperlihatkan apa yang berada dalam rangkupan tangannya.

Melihat itu tentu saja teman-teman yang lain bingung, melihat ke belakang tempat posisi hinata sebelumnya,..

"woy, sejak kapan,..?!", shikamaru mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Sialan, kau sasuke,,,Hah! Sial,..!", baru akan menyerang sasuke, kiba menghentikan naru.

"Tunggu naruto, hinata Sudah terhipnotis...".

Sementara Ino berusaha untuk diam-diam memanggil tongkatnya dan berencana menggunakan mantra pemanggil tapi, tongkat yang tadi akan sampai ditangannya terlanjur dihentikan oleh sasuke.

"hahhahaha, merasa terjepit,, khu khu khu ...".

...

**EUKARISTIA SIN, NECO VEMPIAS **

...

Portal Sihir Yang Tidak Bisa Ditutup Bukan Portal Namanya,

Wahai Sihir, Ikuti Aku sebagai Tuan-Mu,...

...

"Sasuke ,,itu sihir terlarang !"

"dia sudah gila,...!". sahut shikamaru.

Selagi shikamaru dan yang lain sedang kehabisan akal,

"hmmmm, harum sekali,. . darah dari keturunan GOLDEUKARISTIA, saat Darah nya menyatu dengan tubuh ku,...aku Akan Menjadi keturunan Vampire Kucing Terhebat,...ha..ha..ha..,yakan ? hinata-hime..."(mengangkat pergelangan Hinata ).

"Sasuke, Hentikan", Naruto mencoba menghentikan niat sasuke yang ingin menjadikan hinata sebagai santapannya.

"bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa mnggunakan sihir,..."

Saat sasu akan menggigit pergelangan hinata, Tiba-tiba cahaya biru terang keluar dari Kalung Hina,...

Hian yang tadinya terperangkap dalam hipnosasuke, kemudian terbangun perlahan dia Melayang, mata nya menjadi biru terang.

Teman-teman yang lain pun panik melihat reaksi dari kalung hina yang tidak biasa dari pergerakan kalung penyihir pada umumnya.

"U EE !"

Sasu yang dari tadi merasa menang dengan apa yang dia lakukan pun terkejut melihat apa yang sebernarnya terjadi pada mangsanya, "sss...si..siihir apa ini?".

Rambut Hinata semakin Memanjang dan matanya berubah menjadi biru, Kuku nya Juga Memanjang seperti sosok Hideki sebelum nya, tapi...

Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun terperangah. Bagaimana orang yang belum mengenal betul apa itu sihir, menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan energy magis,

"U Ee,...?"

"Sabaku No Gaara, Aster milik Hinata...".

"apa.?!", sasu terkejut dengan makhluk yang mengaku sebagai aster milik hinata, sebagaimana mereka tau aster tidak akan mengendalikan pemiliknya.

"aster mengendalikan pemiliknya,...?", ucap Ino setengah tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sebernarnya.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terus berpikir pun bngung, "bagaimana mungkin,..?"

Sebagai aster aku tidak mengendalikannya,tapi aku melindunginya,..."

...

**ASTER**** GAARA**** EUKARISTIA ****HINA****,**

**NECO VAMPIAS EURINEPO O **

**KATSU, !**

...

Tak lama Ino, Kiba, Shika, Dan Naru menyadari Bahwa sihir mereka Pulih,...

"bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin aster yang pemiliknya bahkan sedang terhipnotis bisa membuka sihir terlarang, siapa kau sebenarnya?!", sasuke yang kini tengah kesal mencoba menyerang ke arah Hina.

"ne kiba...apakah mungkin?", shika mengantungkan sebagian dari pertanyaannya.

Kiba hanya mengangguk, kaena mengerti apa yang dimaksud shika, "aster U Ee bukan Sembarang aster,...!"

Hinata mulai menggerakan jari lentiknya, mengarahkan ke leher putihnya, dan mengeluarkan kalung ny.

Menyadari itu sasuke berusaha menyerangnya, yang lain pun berusaha menghalangi tindakan sasuke, Hingga...

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA,**

**EUKARISTIA ****HINA****,**

…..

Warna Pemikat Hentikan Ikatanmu terhadap Kucing Liar Ini ,..

BLITS!

Cahaya biru yang sangat terang dan membuat silau semua pandangan yang adadi sana,

Tiba-tiba..  
HUWAAAA !

Sebuah teriakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari orang yang paling cool seantero jagad.

"waaaa, Hina ! maaf, aku tak sengaja,..ada apa denganku,..? kenapa aku jadi menggigit tangan mu? Apa kau terluka?", melihat hinata hanya diam saja sasuke semakin panik, "oii, hina jawab aku,, kau baik-baik saja?".

"kau tak ingat semuanya,..?", shika mencoba bertanya kepada sasu.

"beugh! Bego nya kelewatan !". kiba nyerocos gak jelas.

"kau...", saat sasu akan memukul jidat kiba, hinata menyentuh tangannya.

"Sasu,...?"

"oi, hinata..".

"sa..s...".

BRUK!

"oi, hinata, oi,, sadarlah ,, hinata,..?". saat berniat menggendong hinata, sasuke berdebar melihat wajah hinata, wajahnya mungil, putih, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung kecil yang mancung, poni rata yang agak menutup alis nya, terlebih lagi , bibir yang mungil, yang.. errr... apakah akan terasa lembut...?

"eh? "{ada apa dengan ku?}

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke ! jika kau ingin menolong lakukanlah dengan cepat, jangan hanya melihat wajah nya terus".

Shika terkejut melihat naru yang begitu panik atau lebih tepatnya cemburu melihat sasuke yang terus-terusan melihat wajah hinata.

"kenapa naru begitu panik?", tany aino dengan tidak sadar menyadarkan shika yang dari tadi mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"oi, sasu, sepertinya kau terkena Rabies niii,...masa cuma luka segitu dah pingsan kalo bukan rabies apalagi coba,...".

"sialan.", naruto yang dari tadi memang panik langsung membopong bhinata tanpa peduli dengan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke yang dari tadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya melihat kearah naru yang pergi menggendong hinata, dia merasa nyeri di dadanya , rasanya seperti sesak, mau tidak mau ia mengikuti yang lain untuk pergi ketempat hinata.

Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat perubahan sikap sasu yang amat tidak biasa.

KLING!

Shika melihat Kalung hinata, Terjatuh,...

"milik hinata ?"

Dan akhirnya di UKS...

"HAHHHH !"

"iya, ^^ dia hanya kaget karena Energi yang besar keluar dari dalam diri nya,...". jelas dokter sekolah yang dari tadi mencoba memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada hinata.

Shika mendekati hinata yang sedang tertidur dan mengalungkan kembali kalung Hina yang terjatuh.

"apa ini? ", naru membolak balik kalung Hina.

"sepertinya itu aster milik hinata..".

"ayo, Pergi Biarkan Hinata beristirahat,..."

"ayo,...".

Di saat istirahat sasu terduduk di bangku taman, sedari tadi dia berpikir dan akhirnya menyadari 1 hal,…

Dia menyadari bahwa Naru menyukai hinata,...

Dia sadar bahwa rasa panik yang dimiliki Naru bukanlah rasa panik biasa,...

Dikelas,...

"nee, naruto,!".

"apa teme?"

"apa kau tidak merasa sikap mu tadi agak berlebihan,...?".

"tidak, lagipula dia kan pingsan, wajar kalau panik..., kita tentu saja harus menolongnya".

"apakah kau yakin, naru? Atau kau tidak ingin aku yang menggendong nya,..?"

"apa maksud mu, sasu...?", naruto mulai menggerinyitkan dahinya karena otak na mulai menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh sasu.

"yaaaah,...kau tau apa yang ku maksud, benarkan ...?"

"OI,OI, APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?", Bentak shikamaru yang mulai panas dengan keadaan yang membuat nya terus berpikir dari pagi.

Ketika Kiba merasa bosan dengan semua, ia melihat keluar jendela, seketika kedua bola mata nya terbelalak. "hah?...aku kluar sebentar.!", segera kiba berlari kluar.

Baiklah, kembali ke kedua orang tadi.

"hmmm, jadi memangnya kenapa,...? kenapa jika aku manyukai hinata ? apa kau Cemburu ? ha !"

"he? Untuk apa aku cemburu,...aku bahkan tak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadap dirinya,..."

"benarkah ? tapi, kenapa rasanya kau seperti bocah yang takut direbut mainannya,. .".naru tersenyum & beralih pergi.

"yokai,cukup sudah, ada apa dengan dirimu sasu,.?"

"kenapa situasi jadi seperti ini sih,...sasu ada apa dengan mu,..?"

Sasu hanya menunduk, "hmm, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja mungkin aku sedang bingung,..."{U ee? apa mungkin...?}

Disisi lain, Ternyata Kiba sedang terduduk dihalaman sekolah,..

Ia melihat ke arah langit,...matanya berubah menjadi hijau.

**...**

**ASTER A DIAMONIA**

**ELBORTIA ****KIBA**

…

Kapas Putih yang menghiasi kutub, Temani Hati qu yang dingin di sini,…

SINK !

Kemudian salju putih dari dari portal sihir d atas Kiba, dari kejauhan tanpa disadari, Hinata melihat hal tersebut dan menghampirinya dan terkejut karena melihat mata jim yang berubah menjadi hijau,...

"Kiba... doshite ? mata itu...".

Kiba menoleh ke arah hinata, "ne, ne, tak perlu kaget seperti itu, lagipula kalau kakashi-sensei tahu kau melarikan diri setelah kau memakai aster mu dan membuatnya tertidur, aku yakin kau akan dihukum ,hinata..".

Hinata kembali terkejut, "kiba, bagaimana...?"

"Aku Dari keturunan ELBORTIA, walaupun nenek moyangku manusia, tapi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membaca pikiran disaat mataku menjadi hijau,..", kiba mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"EEEEEH?". Hinata panik karena tiba-tiba melihat airmata Kiba terjatuh.

"Kenapa malah menangis ?apa, apa,.. aku..aku..aku...sudah mnyinggung mu ?"

Kiba menggeleng,

"bukan, barusan aku melihat gadis yang aku sukai bersama cowok lain,..."

"gadis itu pacarmu?"

"bukan…"

"jadi siapa,..?"

"...sebenarnya...aku...gzzzzz...Aku juga tak tau namanya siapa,.."

"APA? [shock] bagaimana bisa yang kau menyukai gadis yang bahkan tak kau kenal namanya,..."

"aku menyukai nya waktu pertama masuk sekolah, aku sangat suka, sangat menyukai nya,...sampai takut bertanya namanya,..."

"walaupun aku belum bisa mecoba sihir yang sempurna, tapi ...aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu,...ehem,,ehem,,"

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA **

**EUKARISTIA ****HINA**

...

SRINK!

Kemudian kalung u ee bersinar,…

Hinata Mulai yakin saat kalungnya kembali bersinar, "eh? Ini...baiklah..."

...

Permohonan-Ku Bantulah Teman-Ku Untuk Mengungkapkan Isi Hatinya Pada Gadis Yang Dia Sukai,

...

Tak lama Mantra Hina diucapkan Portal sihir Hina Terbuka dan memberikan Kiba Banyak Bunga Lily Putih,...

"wah, cantik...!"

Kiba menerima rangkaian bunga Lily dari Hinata.

"lily Putih ?. . .kenapa harus bunga Lily Putih,...?"

"hmmm, aku juga tak tahu kenapa yang keluar bunga Lily Putih,... "

DOENK !

"Kiba, SEMANGAT DAN BERIKAN PADANYA !"

"Hinata, kau tidak mendengarkan ku? kalau aku bisa sudah daridulu aku nembak dia,..."

"ne, Kiba, kakak-ku pernah berkata...

JIKA KAU BELUM MENCOBA APA YANG INGIN KAU COBA, MAKA COBALAH UNTUK MENCOBA,..."

"bagaimana jika dia menolakku,..."

"dunia terlalu sempit jika kau menyerah hanya untuk satu gadis,..kemari,..(berbisik)"

kiba mencari gadis itu, dan menemukan Gadis bertubuh mungil hampir mirip dengan hinata, tapi, berambut perak, bermata perak ditaman bunga dihalaman belakang sekolah,...

...

**ASTER A DIAMONIA**

**ELBORTIA ****KIBA**

...

SINK!

Gadis itu terkejut karena Tiba-Tiba Banyak Bunga Lily Putih yang Berjatuhan Dari Portal d Atas mereka,...

Gadis

"siapa,..? tolong keluarlah...(tersenyum) aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi,.."

Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia kembali bertanya,  
"siapa kau ? aku sangat senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan jadi tolong keluarlah..".

"hmmmm,...",dengan takut-takut akhirnya kiba pun menampakkan dirinya.

"siapa kau?"

"a…a…ak…aku Inuzuka Kiba/Kiba, ka..ka..ka..kam..kamu,...?".* mungkin saking gugupnya nada bicara kiba seperti orang yang sedang ngajak berantem apalagi nahan malu stengah mati*.

"aku Shirohana Riri/ Lily, hey... sekarang katakan bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Kiba . .?"

"mengetahui apa?"

"aku sangat senang sekali hujan bunga lily ini sesuai dengan namaku, aku sangat suka.."

riri = Lily, Shiro= Putih, hana=bunga

menyadari perhitungannya kiba pun terkejut, "eh?!"

"terima kasih atas bunga nya ya, aku sangat suka…^^ "

"iya,.. "

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

. =TBC=


	4. Chapter 4

Title : ASTER CAMPUS

Author : HaruJJ

OK,!  
kali ini mungkin akan dibuat mengenai asal usul Gaara Dan Sasori.

DISCLAMIER : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, kesalahan Penulisan Masih Bertebaran, Disini juga ada OC Review Please, Flame Boleh Tapi Jangan Pedes-Pedes..

Pairing : hanya SasuHina yang lain ngontrak !

~STORY~

*Revenge*

Terlihat hinata Temenung Didekat jendela kamar nya,...

SINK !

Gaara muncul dan Duduk Didekat Hinata yang Melihat kearah Luar,...

"yooo,...! kenapa termenung disini ? apa yang kau pikirkan,..?"

"HMM, apa yang ku pikirkan... sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diri ku..."

"ada yang aneh? Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu...?"

"aku tidak yakin tapi, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan teman-teman"

"itu hanya bayanganmu saja, kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu jika mereka memang benar-benar temanmu,..."

"Gaara, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta,...?"

"eh, ? kenapa berpikir seperti itu,...?"

"hmmmm, aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa jika sasu tidak berkumpul bersama kami aku selalu saja merasa ada yang kurang,..."

"sepertinya aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama,...? /"

"heeeee, wajah mu memerah,... ceritakan... ^^ ayoo,..."

"tidak !"

. . .

Aster A DIAMONIA,

"oi, oi, hey ! untuk apa menggunakan sihir,... hmmmmmm, baiklah,...waktu itu aku masih berumur 170 tahun"

Gaara mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !? memangnya sekarang usia mu berapa ?"

"210 tahun, kami adalah penjaga setiap keturunan EUKARISTIA, kami selalu diturunkan, mungkin kira-kira usiaku didunia kalian adalah 24 tahun"

"Kalian Tua !".

"terserah, saat itu aku sedang berlatih bersama sasori karena kami diciptakan hampir pada waku yang bersamaan. Saat itu aku menjaga nenek dari ibumu, dan Sasori menjaga nenek dari ayahmu"

****************FLASHBACK*******************

_HAHHAHAHA..._

"_Sasori__, tertawa mu menyusahkan ku,..."_

"_kenapa ? apa__ karena__ sihir mu gagal?"_

_Perempatan kecil muncul di jidat gaara,"__sekarang ucapanmu yang menyusahkan aku,.."_

_melihat sihir yang dipakai __gaara,__"hmmm, __membuat hujan lily ya,...?"_

"_diam.__"_

"_untuk siapa?"_

"_urusai !"_

"_aku ingin membantu tau,... !"__, melihat aura sasori, gaara hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria._

"_b__aiklah !"_

_. . . _

_**ASTER **__**GAARA **__**LILY HANA**_

_**. . .**_

_Namun, tidak ada reaksi apapun terhadap sihir yang dilakukan oleh __Gaara__, otomatis __Gaara__ merasa kecewa, . ._

"_sihir yang sulit__..."_

_. . ._

_ASTER __SASORI__ LILY HANA_

_. . ._

_Tidak seperti __Gaara__ sihir yang dilakukan __Sasori__ berhasil, . . ._

"_lakukan __seperti kau sedang jatuh cinta,. . ."_

"_ha?"_

"_aku baru tau kau setengah tuli, __lakukan seperti kau sedang jatuh cinta...__! mengerti?__"__._

+++++++++++++  
"kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"tolong jangan potong dulu ceritanya,.. aku sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta, tapi, aku hanya bisa diam, karena dia dan aku tidak mungkin bersama, aku diciptakan, sedangkan dia dilahirkan..".

"eh?".

"masih ingin lanjut ?", tanya gaara, menghilangkan lamunan pada si putri kecil yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Hiunata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"ini membosankan aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya.. hey, sasori .. pada siapa kau jatuh cinta ?"

"eh? Eh? Eh? Itu ak- aku.. jatuh cinta pada pemilik portal bunga berwarna pink, yang selalu bermain bersama tuan kita..."

"portal pink, pink, maksudmu... kau.. kau jatuh cinta kepada sakura !".

"yah, sepertinya begitu,,"

"hey, kita ini aster, untuk apa kita jatuh cinta apalagi kepada penyihirm jangan lupa, merekalah yang telah menciptakan kita".

"AWALNYA AKU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU ! ... tapi, semakin lama perasaan itu semakin banyak, akhirnya aku bertanya kepada Tuanku, kau tau apa jawabannya?".

Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"aster dari klan GOLDeukaristia, memang bisa merasakan cinta, kita merasakannya, tapi, kita tidak akan bisa memilikinya, itu akan terus berlanjut, hingga kita menemukan tuan yang memiliki hari dan tanggal lahir yang sama dengan kita, dengan begitu kita akan memiliki tubuh sendiri, dan diizinkan untuk hidup bersamanya".

"itu gila,...bagaimana mungkin ?"

"daijoubu, asalkan aku dapat bermain bersamanya seperti hari biasa itu cukup bagiku"

"karena itu kau sekarang jadi hentai haaaa?"

tiba-tiba mata gaara bersinar..  
"gaara, ada apa ?!"

"sepertinya nona muda akan segera melahirkan !"

"APA ?".

ditempat lain,  
"Izumi, bertahanlah... anak kita akan segera lahir..."  
"Hideki..". kemudian tergeletak lemas..  
"tuan..", salah satu perawat itu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"i. Ii... izumi ? IZUUUMIIIIIIIII ... !",

"tuan,..",panggil Gaara dengan mata yang bersinar.  
"ada apa dengan mata mu...?"

"tuan, ini putri anda..".betapa terkejut nya hideki melihat mata anak nya bersinar, sama seperti gaara...  
"Gaara", panggil nenek-chiyo,  
"anak ini lahir bersamaan dengan kau di ciptakan, selanjutkan kau akan menjaga nya, tapi,.. jika bisa jangan sekali-kali jatuh cinta kepadanya".  
"...baiklah."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"jadi begitu..."

"... hm, 19 tahun berikutnya kami selalu bersama-sama, saat itu ia mngajariku bagaimana menggunakan sihir dengna cermat, dia pemilik yang sangat menyayangi asternya, bahkan saat sakit dia tak ingin dirawat oleh orang lain, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan ayahmu, awalnya aku tidak tau kalau sasori telah bersamanya, karena nenek dari ayahmu telah meninggal". 

"lalu ?"

"mereka saling jatuh cinta, mereka berjuang bersama-sama, sampai aliran hitam muncul... dan mencoba mengambil darah mereka.. akhirnya satu yang aku ketahui, ibu dan ayah mu di jodohkan,... yah, aku amat kecewa hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati semuanya dan menikah, di hari pernikahannya ibu mu terlihat begitu cantik, hingga hari yang tel;ah dinantikan pun tiba hime, akhirnya... dia mengandung dirimu, namun,,,,,"

Gaara menghentikan ceritanya dan menyentuh rambut hinata yang terbang ditiup angin...

" namun, kandungannya sangat lemah, hampir 6x dia keguguan, akhirnya ibumu menanamkan aku ke dalam rahimnya, maka, kontrak qu dan ibumu selesai, mulailah kontrak ku dengan mu, hime,... suatu hari aku kembali bertemu dengan ibumu ... dan aku berhasil membuat hujan Lily, dihari kelahiranmu, hime..."

Menutup mulut yang bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkata- kata...

"Gaara, itu berarti...".

"ya, hiime..., orang yang membuat aku bertambah kuat dengan cinta adalah ibumu , hinata-hime..." 

"Benarkah itu? Jadi apakah kau mencintainya? lalu kenapa kau tidak menikahi dengan ibuku, bukankah kalian lahir di hari yang sama, bukankah itu diizinkan ?"

"Hime, aku terlanjur melihat ibumu menyukai orang lain, aku tidak pernah melihat dia mempunyai emosi yang bergitu labil, sama seperti dirimu saat ini... ia murung kadang tersenyum sendiri, kadang juga dia tertawa sendiri, tanpa aku sadari ada dinding dimana ibumu ingin memiliki dunianya sendiri, tanpa kehadiran diri ku...aku tidak yakin apakah saat itu dia juga menyukai aku, aku bahkan berharap yang tidak-tidak tentang hal itu, dia dilahirkan ,, sedangkan aku hanya hanya diciptakan...", gaara hanya menunduk air mata nya menetes tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau Salah".

"eh?", mengangkat wajahnya karena terkejut dengan apa yang hinata ucapkan.

"justru ibu lah yang paling ingin kau tau saat aku ada, ibu selalu mencari mu bahkan ketika dia sedang sakit kan? Ibu juga tetap mengajak mu bermain bahkan saat ada ayahkan? Itu berarti kalian berdua adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi ibu..."

"hinata-hime...", ingin menangis.

tiba-tiba...  
sruuuk !  
"eh? Gaara..."  
hinata kaget karena tibaa-tiba gaara memeluknya.  
"biarkan aku begini untuk beberapa saat, hime,, aku mohon... aku sangat merindukan ibumu,, aku mencintainya hingga saat ini, hari yang sangat aku nantikan juga tidak kunjung tiba, disaat aku akan mempunyai tubuh, ibumu menghilang setelah melahirkanmu, disaat aku telah mempunyai tubuh aku kesepian hime,,, aku merindukan senyumannya."

"iya, katakan lah semuanya,, mulai sekarang jangan ada yang di tutupi lagi, ya.."

"iya,, hinata-hime".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

=TBC=

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Koq jadi sasuke keduluan gaara...  
ouwh, ouwh,, why..?  
hahhaha..  
ini cuman cerita slight aja ,, sekedar iseng,..  
karena itu ada 2 chapter di unduh...  
hehehe...


End file.
